


Frantic

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Motels, hard decisions and pie.





	Frantic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made.  
  
Thanks to Nix for the beta.  


* * *

Tony’s head thumped against the motel door as Gibbs crowded him. Their mouths fused together, hands reaching quick and sure, touching chests and hips, bodies keyed up and wanting. Everywhere Gibbs touched Tony, Tony touched Gibbs. Tony felt like he was about to explode; every inch of his skin felt too hot, like it was about to melt off his bones.

Gibbs’ fingers dug into Tony’s biceps as he pressed him against the door, but Tony held him back. He wasn’t going to let someone just push him, even if it was Gibbs, his fucking fantasy, his longtime fantasy fuck. With Tony pushing and pulling they made it to the bed. Hands attacked his clothes and all Tony could do was return the favor. There was a rhythm in his head, a drumbeat that almost sounded like words, like if he concentrated enough he’d hear things he could never say out loud. Words like “need” and “want” and “please.” 

Tony heard the air conditioner come on, but he was already too hot for some piddly machine to have any impact. Gibbs manhandled him down onto the scratchy green comforter and licked the little hollow in his throat. _Oh god,_ Tony thought, _how he’d know that was a melt-me-right-now spot?_ He tried to breathe as Gibbs did things with his tongue that Tony never would have guessed he knew how to do. Flexible was the first word that came to Tony. The second was wicked. 

He tried to talk, to say something, but nothing came out. Nothing recognizable as words, at least. He slid his hands down Gibbs’ back and encountered slick muscles that made him want to trace them with his tongue before he took a nice juicy bite.

Gibbs straddled him and Tony had the fleeting thought that he was trying to hold him down. Tony had no intention of leaving, but maybe Gibbs felt like he did, like his body was out of control, about to float away. Sound escaped his mouth: garbled words, gasps and pants. He tried to shut up but the stupid, needy noises just kept coming. 

Gibbs just smiled at him; one hand braced on the bed, the other carded through Tony’s chest hair. It was like Gibbs was petting him, either trying to get him to calm down or arouse him further. If the latter was true Tony knew he was in trouble. He was already past the point of being turned on. He’d never felt like this, like his skin was too small for his body. His heart was going to gallop out of his chest. Is this what happened when he finally got someone he’d wanted so long? Or was this Gibbs specific? Maybe this was why his marriages failed. The intensity burned hard and fast until nothing was left but ash and bone.

Gibbs eased down, stretching out atop Tony, their bodies pressed together from shoulders to toes. Tony’s cock leapt at the feel of all that skin. Hazel eyes met blue ones as Gibbs rubbed against him. Tony felt him, hot and hard, and something inside Tony reveled in it. He had Gibbs in a hotel room and he had every bit of Gibbs’ focus on him. He loved any type of attention he could get from Gibbs, but this took the cake. Gibbs moved faster and Tony spread his legs eagerly. Gibbs kissed him again and then kissed Tony’s jaw. He sucked there lightly before he moved to Tony’s neck. He licked and sucked as his hips moved faster and faster. 

Tony closed his eyes. He wanted to howl. All of it felt so damn good. He knew it’d be intense, but being with Gibbs made him feel like everything was brand new. He was hard as fucking steel and when he started to come, he clutched Gibbs close, fingers pressed into Gibbs back to make sure he didn’t stop. Tony relaxed slowly and enjoyed the storm that was Gibbs as the other man sped up. The slippery heat he suddenly felt made him want to do it all over again. 

He didn’t protest when Gibbs rolled off of him and yawned. Tony was busy trying to decide if he would be the one to get up when Gibbs spoke.

“I shouldn’t be here. We can’t do this.” 

Tony turned his head to look at him. “Umm, we already did ‘this.’ What are you talking about?” Gibbs shifted on the bed until he looked more comfortable. Comfortable and determined. Tony was comfortable and sleepy. He wished Gibbs was the same.

“I mean, this is wrong. I shouldn’t have come here.” Tony didn’t know whether he was angry or not. He just knew Gibbs was messing with his afterglow.

“So when I told you I got a room what did you think was going to happen? I mean, I know we haven’t done this before, but you didn’t seem shocked when I stuck my tongue down your throat in the car.” Tony sighed. He should have known this wasn’t going to be simple. This was Gibbs after all. He wished he had some liquor. Or chips, chips would be good. Between Gibbs’ stubbornness and his, he was going to need something.

Gibbs sat up with his back to Tony. “I knew what was going to happen. I knew it was wrong too, but I didn’t care.” He laughed and Tony knew the laugh wasn’t directed at him. “It’s been a long time since my dick got me in trouble. I thought those days were over.” He turned and looked at Tony.

Tony didn’t move as blue eyes traveled down his naked body and back, eventually meeting his gaze again. Gibbs kept talking. “Then you showed up. Needy as hell and too pretty for your own good.” Tony almost smiled at the backhanded compliment, but he didn’t like the needy line. Yeah, he was needy, but he didn’t want it pointed out. He stretched and felt smug as Gibbs looked at his body again. He smiled and got ready for a fight.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. I happen to know that you like being needed. You just don’t want clingy. You hate clingy.” Tony sighed and sat up. He crossed his legs Indian style. “Look, if you want a one time thing, I don’t think I can accept that. I’m not playing games here. Are you?” Tony knew Gibbs wasn’t, but he wanted to hear him say it. 

Gibbs stood up and went to the bathroom. He came back with two washcloths. “I’m not playing, but this still can’t happen again. You’re under my command. There needs to be absolute trust and communication between us if we want to go home safe at night. I don’t think that can happen if we’re fucking.” 

Tony looked at the sight of Gibbs in nothing but a pair of soft gray pants. It made a nice picture. He wanted to see it all the time. He wondered how Gibbs looked in a pair of tight black jeans. Jesus, he’d probably short out Tony’s brain. Tony stood up and pulled on his pants. It looked like Gibbs was going to argue for awhile and Tony wanted to be ready. Being naked could wait until later, when he got Gibbs back into bed. 

“It’s not just fucking, but if you want to call it that, go ahead. This thing, this whatever, has been between us since we first met. I felt it and I know you did, too. I kept pushing the boundaries at work and you let me know I was a valued member of your team. You never made me feel useless. Stupid sure, but never like I didn’t have anything to contribute.” Tony sighed and sat back down on the bed. 

“What I’m saying is, I trust you. We don’t have to worry about communication because I can’t imagine a world where you don’t tell someone what’s on your mind.” He blinked and tried to look innocent as Gibbs searched his expression. People underestimated Tony all the time. Gibbs usually didn’t, but maybe sex made him stupid. Gibbs knew he was smart and he knew his brain just worked differently than other people’s. The look Gibbs gave him said his logical argument and innocent look was not working together. Tony watched as Gibbs continued to dress. He cursed silently when Gibbs walked toward the door. With the door open, Gibbs stopped.

“There’s a restaurant across the street. I need some time to think. This just doesn’t…I don’t think it’s right, Tony. I won’t take advantage of you and that’s what this feels like.” Gibbs closed the door without a backward glance, which was a big mistake. If he’d looked back he would have seen a look on Tony’s face that rarely showed up. It was the look that said Tony had found his whale and it was as good as caught. 

In Tony’s world if he wanted something, he got it. If he didn’t get it, then he wasn’t trying hard enough. He wanted Gibbs so he’d get him. The intensity of his feelings for Gibbs were almost completely unfamiliar, but Tony would be damned if he didn’t use any and all means to get Gibbs and keep him. He known Gibbs had doubts, but he’d thought they’d spend the entire night having lots of sex, which would let Gibbs know Tony really cared about him. But no, Gibbs had to go and get morals or something. 

He stood up and paced around the ratty looking room. God, he should have checked them into the Hilton or something, but he figured they’d needed some out of the way place for their first time. Next time would definitely include room service and bigger TV’s. Okay, so Gibbs’ problem seemed to be that he was Tony’s boss and that he was somehow taking advantage of one Special Agent DiNozzo. Tony snorted. He hadn’t been taken advantage of in a long time. He had no doubt Gibbs could do it if he wanted to, but this time he wasn’t even trying. 

Twenty minutes later, Tony had a plan. He finished dressing, grabbed his keys and headed for the restaurant. The inside looked as dismal and greasy as the outside. It smelled like stale coffee and old hamburgers. Tony guessed the décor hadn’t been changed since the place opened in the fifties. Gibbs was seated at the counter. Tony sat beside him; the red stool beneath him was filled with poor padding. The waitress that came over reminded Tony so much of Flo that he expected to see Mel and Alice too.

“Coffee. How’s the pie?” Tony smiled when the woman winked at him.

“Incredible, like me, cutie. Want some?”

“Pie, yes.” Tony winked back. “As for anything else, I’m taken.” As she walked away Tony saw Gibbs turn and look at him for a moment before turning back and picking up his coffee cup.

“I am taken, you know. Even if the bastard that has me doesn’t know it.” Tony didn’t look at Gibbs; he just played with the plastic menu, looking over the cheap prices on things guaranteed to clog up your arteries. Chicken fried chicken, chicken fried steak. _Mmm,_ Tony hummed. _Chicken fried death._

The waitress, whose nametag said ‘Sweetie’, came back with his coffee and pie. She also sat down a glass of milk. The pie was apple, topped with vanilla ice cream. She pushed the glass towards him.

“Trust me, this pie would be incomplete without a cold glass of milk.” Tony thanked her and waited until she wandered off. He took a bite of the pie and didn’t bother to contain a quiet hum of appreciation. The hint of cold homemade ice cream mixed with the taste of apples and cinnamon and warm crust all melted in his mouth and he quickly took another bite. He smiled and swallowed before he cut his eyes to Gibbs. He leaned closer.

“I didn’t expect this pie to be very good. I mean, looking at this place you’d figure they had crappy pie. But this has got to be some of the best apple pie I’ve ever had.” He took another bite. Gibbs still wasn’t looking at him but Tony knew he was listening.

“I’m kinda like this pie, Gibbs. You don’t expect to find much, but once you give it a chance you aren’t disappointed.” Tony made more appreciative sounds. No one else was close enough to hear the noises but Gibbs. A few of the moans sounded erotic even to Tony. He wished he could reach over and feel the effect he was having on the older man. He smirked.

“Plus, I’m really hot and taste good. Want to go back to the room and see?” Tony turned on his stool and winked at Gibbs’ profile before turning in a full circle back to his pie. It really was good. Before he knew it, he was done. He gulped down the milk and wiped off his milk moustache. 

Shit. He expected Gibbs to be talking by now. He looked at Gibbs and spoke.  
“You deserve to be happy with someone that knows the entire sum of Leroy Gibbs. Yeah, you’re a bastard. You have limited manners and you get pissed off a lot. You’re impatient and set in your ways. I know all that. Guess what? I still want to be the one who makes you smile.” Tony winced. “Okay, that was a little gushy, but you get the idea.” He laid down money, including a generous tip for Sweetie. He gave her a little wave and headed for the door. 

Before he got there he heard her tell Gibbs, “If I had somebody like that after me I sure as hell wouldn’t be here drinking old coffee. You don’t want that boy, be sure to send him back over here. I’d worship the ground he walked on.”

Tony let himself into the hotel room and took a quick shower. He’d brought a change of clothes and after drying off he put on a black pair of boxer briefs and a muscle tee. The room really was hot. Should he stay here waiting for Gibbs or go home? Hell, the room was paid for and there was a few clubs around. Deep down Tony knew he wasn’t going anywhere and would end up sprawled on the bed flipping channels all night. But he’d go out and to get a bottle of something, at least.

He was standing in front of the air conditioner when the door opened. He didn’t turn to look at Gibbs. He was all talked out. Gibbs knew everything, knew more than enough. He knew how much Tony wanted and needed him. Tony was done for the night. He’d fight some more tomorrow. He’d fight as long as he needed to, because he knew with a certainty that might shock others that he and Gibbs belonged together. 

Tony didn’t like to think about it because it seemed girly, but Gibbs was his and he was Gibbs’ in so many ways. He loved him and damn, he did not need all these revelations tonight. Gibbs wasn’t ready to hear that. Hell, Tony was barely ready to admit it to himself. To love someone gave them power over you. Tony knew that, had grown up with it. He knew Gibbs was nothing like either of his parents, but he also knew love changed you. It made some people weak and others strong. 

Gibbs didn’t say anything and Tony kept silent. He heard Gibbs come up behind him. Arms went around Tony’s waist and he kept still. Something in him lightened when Gibbs rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. His hands slowly traced the skin on Tony’s stomach and chest. Tony’s breath stuttered out of his mouth when Gibbs placed one hand over Tony’s heart and whispered, “I need you. I just don’t think I deserve you.”

Tony gasped as a thumb delved into his navel before the entire hand glided down into his boxers. The other hand tweaked his left nipple and then pulled on his right one. He turned his head and looked at Gibbs. The hand in his boxers was making it hard to concentrate.

“Believe me, you deserve me. If you want, I’ll prove it to you a few hundred times.” The smile Tony got made him want to say a bunch of other sappy stuff but he’d have to save that for later. He turned and pushed Gibbs towards the bed. 

The first time, everything had been rushed. They’d both been greedy for the taste and feel of the other. This time it was slower. Tony felt Gibbs’ hands on him, mapping him, memorizing the effect of each touch. 

Tony took his time and swept his hands over every part of Gibbs he could reach. He smiled inside at the quiet groan he got when he licked Gibbs’ collarbone. He cursed and squirmed as Gibbs hunted for and found most of his hot spots. He looked into blue eyes and nodded at the question in them. He rolled onto his stomach and stretched half off the bed for his backpack. The wet tongue that slid up his spine made him shiver. Who’d have thought Gibbs had an oral fixation?

He handed the condoms and lube over to Gibbs and stretched out on his back. Groaning, he spread his legs wider when a slick finger pushed into him. Gibbs smirked at him and teased him by slowly sliding the finger over his prostate. A second finger joined the first one and Tony’s groans got louder. Gibbs leaned down and swallowed every sound as he twisted and pumped his fingers in and out. 

When Gibbs let his mouth go, Tony nodded and panted, “I’m good, great. Come on. I want you.” Gibbs obliged him and settled between his legs. Tony hooked his legs around Gibbs’ waist as Gibbs entered him in one deep movement. Tony could only exhale and whisper, “Fuck, yeah.”

Tony splayed his hands over Gibbs’ chest as the older man began to move. He thrust in and out of Tony’s body, as if it was something he could conquer. Tony closed his eyes, then quickly opened them again. He didn’t want to miss a thing. Above him Gibbs stared at him, his eyes holding so much… Tony didn’t know what to do. So he ran a thumb across Gibbs’ lips and smiled. Gibbs might never be able to say ‘I love you’ but Tony knew he was capable of it. 

Tony locked his legs tighter around Gibbs’ waist and pulled him closer. It changed the angle of Gibbs’ thrusts so that each one brushed over Tony’s prostate. Tony pushed up on his elbows and kissed Gibbs’ chest before laving and licking Gibbs’ chin and jaw. He heard Gibbs panting and took that as a good thing. The room smelled like sweat and sex. Tony kissed Gibbs hard and slow. He lay back down and touched himself. He loved the look in Gibbs eyes as he watched. Tony’s hand sped up and with a lift of his hips he came, messy and fast. 

Each lunge of Gibbs into his body felt tighter and hotter than the last. Tony looked into Gibbs’ eyes as he raised a thumb and tasted himself. The flare of heat in Gibbs’ eyes made Tony offer Gibbs the digit. Sharp teeth teased his thumb as he pulled it out of Gibbs mouth. Gibbs thrust faster and Tony groaned in pleasure. The man was like a machine. When he stopped, arms shaking, Tony felt him coming even through the thin latex separating them. He let his legs fall and didn’t care when Gibbs collapsed on him. He smoothed down sweaty gray hair and rested his hands on Gibbs’ back.

Neither of them spoke. Tony dozed. He was just getting used to the feel of Gibbs on him when Gibbs moved and lay beside him instead. Tony stretched and got up. He wobbled to the bathroom and came back with two warm washcloths. He handed one to Gibbs and used the other. His backpack held two cool bottles of water. He gave Gibbs one and drained one himself. He noticed the other man was looking at him like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. 

Tony sighed and lay back down. “Are we still arguing about the whole ‘we shouldn’t have a relationship’ thing? Cause if we are I need to recover before the next round.” He smiled at Gibbs’ laugh.

“No. We’ll have other arguments but that one is done for. If I still disagreed I never would have got back in bed with you.”

Tony leered at him. “Is that your idea of an apology? Cause if it is, we may have to argue more often.” 

When he got a small smack to the back of his head he knew everything would work itself out. Tony watched Gibbs turn off the light. A few moments later a warm body curled around him and Tony sighed and closed his eyes.

Gibbs would probably come up with more reasons why they shouldn’t be involved and Tony would have to come up with more arguments on why they should. Then they’d argue about other stuff and have fantastic make up sex. Tony would help Gibbs with his boat and he’d make Gibbs watch movies with him. That and work would keep them busy. He couldn’t wait.

 

The End.


End file.
